The Beautiful Sounds of Sweet Revenge
by Chocolate Boy
Summary: Tyler had lost it all, because of Klaus. It was only fair that he finally took something of his. Namely, the last sired hybrid Klaus had to himself, Penn Kennedy. And he was gonna take her over and over and over again. Tyler Lockwood/OC


**I was supposed to be writing an update to another story of mine, but the recent treatment to Tyler lit a fire under me to write something for him. He's been on my to-do list for an OC story sooooooo...**

**Penn Kennedy was originally a part of a Klaus/OC story I had planned, but she kinda made her way into this story. If I continue this, Klaus will no doubt make an appearance, but for now this stands as a Tyler/OC oneshot. **

"**The Beautiful Sounds of Sweet Revenge" **

**Chapter 1 – Stay the Night**

"What are you doing here?"

Tyler Lockwood shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. To be perfectly honest, he didn't have a clue what he was doing anymore. Each day that passed he kind of just winged it.

"Grabbing a cup of coffee," he said before forcing a smile.

"You know that's prohibited." Penn Kennedy, the cute barista at local coffee shop Java the Hut, began tapping her long nails against the counter separating the two. "You're not allowed in here."

"Why not?" Tyler said. "Because you're all awkward now after our-"

"_Shhhhh!"_ she hushed, glancing at all the costumers enjoying their coffee and listening to dated Indie music. "Listen, the deal was, we have the sex and all communication afterwards ceases."

He understood the rules and regulations that made up the spoken contract to their one-night stand. Penn just wanted a night of sex, so did he, and come the next morning they'd pretend they didn't exist.

Tyler wasn't going to stick to that end of the deal.

"I just want a cup of coffee, heavy on the cream and sugar, light on the neurotic breakdown."

"We're fresh out."

"Of coffee?"

"Yes."

"In a coffee shop?"

She knew how ridiculous it sounded, but stuck with her answer. "Yes."

"Penn, come on-"

"No. No more coming! I know your type, you don't like coffee, or hot cocoa, or tea. This isn't your go-to spot, you wouldn't be caught dead in here which is why I've never seen you step one foot in this place. But now, after we did the do, all of a sudden you have a craving for espresso?"

Tyler blinked. "What can I say, you got some powerful stuff."

Turning around to go back to her job, Penn waved him off. "Goodbye Tyler."

"Okay, I admit it. Maybe I want someone to talk to right now."

She stopped in her tracks, still holding her back to him. "Don't you have friends?"

"No, I don't." Tyler had no one to turn to. He couldn't look any of his 'friends' in the face anymore. After what Caroline did to him and how they made him out to be a monster, Tyler was facing his demons completely alone. "I must've been pretty fucking stupid, thinking I could talk to you. My bad. You won't have to worry about seeing me ever again."

Softly sighing, Penn reached for her jacket and shrugged it on. "Davey! I'm going on break early."

…

"I think I'm leaving Mystic Falls." Tyler announced, watching clouds form as he exhaled heavily. It were as if he lifted a burdening weight off his chest. It felt good to say.

"Cool," Penn said.

He nudged her shoulder, perhaps a little too roughly, because she went stumbling over. She may have been a hybrid but she never lost her clumsiness. "You know, you could try to sound a little sad to see me go."

"But I'm not. I mean, I am... but I'm not, you know?"

Tyler laughed. "Not really."

"You get to escape this place, dude." Her voice was light and soft. Her deep hazel eyes held a steady gaze at the open land before them, but Tyler could tell her mind was in another place. "There's nothing here for you anymore, there's nothing keeping you tied down, you're free. Don't take that for granted. I'd kill to be in your shoes."

Regret sunk into Tyler's chest. He forgot that Penn was in Mystic Falls by force rather than choice. She was just another person suffering from Klaus' hatred.

"Then come on." Tugging her to his side, Tyler held her close. "You leave too."

"Can't." She peeled herself off him. "I'm sired remember?"

What did that matter? The solution to that was simple.

"We can fix that."

"And then Klaus will kill me," she said. "Not to mention my family, my friends, and he'll have another reason to hunt you down."

He desperately wished he could help her. Penn didn't deserve to be Klaus' pet. For the most part, she was a sweet girl who was unlucky. And now since she was the last of the hybrids (sans Tyler), Klaus treated her even more like his property.

"Don't look at me with those eyes. I can feel the pity oozing out of you," she said. "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

"Yeah, but-"

"When are you leaving?" she changed the subject. "When's your last day?"

He shoved his hands into his jeans. "Tonight."

"And you're spending your last night with me instead of your actual friends?"

"I thought I told you I don't have any friends."

Penn stopped walking, covering her agape mouth with her hands. "Oh my goodness."

Tyler turned around to meet her eyes. There was nothing visually wrong with her and everything appeared to be fine. What was the problem?

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "They don't know you're leaving, do they?"

Nope. And they never would. They'd wake up tomorrow and hopefully wouldn't wonder where he was.

"There's a lot of things they don't know about me," he said. "Like how you and I had sex three nights ago."

"Don't be like that, Tyler."

"Don't be like what?"

"A douchebag."

"That man ruined everything!" Tyler lost it. In a matter of two seconds he went from one to ten. He didn't need her damn judgement. Who the hell was she to judge him anyway? "He killed my mom, Penn, he killed my friends, and then he fucked the last remaining good thing I had in my life. Caroline was the one person I thought he couldn't touch and he did, and worst of all she let him. If saying fuck you to the both of them makes me a douchebag then that's the least of my worries."

Penn simply stood there. She didn't offer him any apologies, she didn't lie and say she wished she could make it better, she just gave a listening ear and stood there with a blank expression marking her face. "My break is up, I should be heading-"

"Yeah, right, I understand," he said, embarrassed by how he lashed out at her. She didn't do anything to deserve it and he was a roller coaster of emotions lately. He needed to sort his shit out. "Um... what time should I pick you up tonight? When do you get off?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just thought that maybe... later on... we could..." Wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, Tyler grinned his most dashing smile.

"This isn't happening to me right now." She ran her hands over her face. "Not gonna happen."

"Come on, make my last night here worthwhile."

"You may not want to leave when – wait a minute, no. I'm not going down this road with you."

"No problem, I'll go down then."

"Tyler." she warned. "Klaus will be furious."

"That's the best part," he said. "Because I know just how badly you want to get him back for how he's treated you. And what better way than with the beautiful sounds of sweet revenge. Sex, that is. Revenge sex."

She thought over his words, her lipgloss tinted lips puckering slightly. Tyler could see the conflicting emotions dance in her round eyes. Part of her wanted to give into her true emotions and spend the night with him, but it was the sire bond she had with Klaus that had a vice grip on her actions.

But with the Original Hybrid all the way in New Orleans, the persuasion he had over her was muted.

Penn had made her decision.

"Midnight sound good?"

**Tell me if you think I should write more or nix the idea. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
